Teddy Bear's Birthday
by Madamcherry18
Summary: Its Teddy Grey's twelfth Birthday party! Everyone's invited! Just a little insight into the Grey family lives. Including Christian, Ana, Teddy, Phoebe, Ava, Kate and Elliot Grey, short one-shot. Reviews are welcome.


Theodore lay in his bed sound asleep, unaware of Christian and Ana creeping into their eldest son's bedroom. Ana gazed at her boy's copper hair and pale skin fondly, "Maybe we should let him sleep" she explained glancing up at her husband finding the same copper hair and pale skin.

Christian raised an eyebrow bemused with his wife "Ana it's nearly midday, how he sleeps this late is a mystery to me as it is" he whispered before glancing back down to his child, Teddy had one hand grasping his pillow and the other hidden from view. Christian felt the familiar sense of happiness flood him as it always did when he stared at his son.

Ana sighed and watched as Christian moved to the side of their son's wide bed, her precious son lightly snoring unaware in the centre. "But it's his birthday" Ana reasoned her eyes jumping back to her husband.

Christian shrugged a playful grin growing on his features "Lets not let him sleep it away then" he explained, counting three down on his fingers. Ana sucked in a deep breath with her husband before shouting out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEDDY BEAR" The youth jolted upright his eyes wide and heart hammering until he seen his parents and groaned falling back into his pillows. The couple gave their son a moment to register, and on que Teddy jolted back up, eyes wide.

"It's my birthday!" he announced, grinning brightly, his eyes flickering between his Mom an Dad. "What time is it? Is Ava here? Is Phoebe up? Did Gail make pancakes?" he asked rushing out of bed, his head fuzzy from the fast movements. Christian watched his son's movements while Ana sat down on the bed with a light giggle.

"Phoebe is sleeping in her cereal downstairs and you'll see Ava later." Ana explained lightly, fixing the bed covers.

"But Ava always comes over for my birthday!" Teddy declared as he pulled on his superman tee-shirt and soft, blue jeans. "I want her here today like always!"

Christian smirked, when his son was so demanding like this he always admired him because he reminded him of himself. "She's wants to be here too but we've got a surprise for you." Ana stood and glanced at Christian.

Teddy paused his anxiety growing, and glanced at his Mom and Dad confused, "a Surprise?" he asked bewildered, as his Dad walked around his bed to his Mom, wrapping his arm around her waist, "like last time?" he shivered his eyes wide in worry.

"No, do you really think we'd make you go to the dentist on your birthday?" Ana laughed moving towards the door with Christian "Come down stairs and we'll tell you with Phoebe."

* * *

Teddy rushed around his room looking for some clean socks and shoes, he didn't know why his Mom and Dad wanted to wait for Phoebe to tell him the surprise it was his birthday not Phoebe's! Teddy ran to the door but when his phone started to buzz from his bedside table he halted, spun and rushed to the phone. He missed the call, it was Ava trying to catch him, he unlocked the high-spec phone he'd gotten for christmas and started to key in Ava's number but a new text message popped up from her instead.

_'__HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEDDY!  
Are you not awake yet? Lazy ass! I'm going to my swimming class now, but I can't wait to see you later! I've got you the BEST present!'_

Teddy grinned at his cousin's message before remembering he needed to go down stairs for his surprise and started to rush through the house aiming for the kitchen as he flicked through his other texts wishing him a happy birthday.

* * *

Ana eye'd her daughter concerned, she was nothing like her older brother. Teddy always full of energy in the mornings while Phoebe was taking over an hour to get through her breakfast this morning, choosing instead to nap on the table counter. Christian was making coffee when Teddy rushed into the room red faced and panting.

"Well what is it?" he asked plonking himself beside his sister, Phoebe bounced awake with a high pitched scream "Oh sorry Bee." he laughed grinning at her.

Phoebe pouted and pulled her long brown hair from her face, Teddy quickly poked his sisters nose and Phoebe giggled, Christian eye'd the pair amused, "Happy Birthday" Phoebe smiled jumping off her seat, Ana was shocked when she seen her daughter had been sitting on a book the whole morning. "Granny helped me choose it" she admitted cutely, watching Teddy pick up the book and tare off the wrappings quickly.

Phoebe and Grace had chosen a biography of one of the old rock bands Teddy had an obsession with lately. Teddy grinned at his little sister and pulled her into a big hug, Phoebe giggled "It's brilliant, thank you Bee."

Christian handed Ana her tea, and kissed her softly and leisurely while their children where distracted, Teddy explained the band to Phoebe excitedly as Ana stared wide eye'd at her husband, wondering what was he playing at, Christian nippled at her bottom lip before walking away with a playful smirk.

"How about them pancakes?" Christian asked, Teddy cheered and helped Phoebe back onto her stool. "Chocolate sauce?"

"Yes please." Teddy smiled bright, Ana sipped her tea happily watching as Teddy flicked through his new book. Christian opened the oven, Gail had already cooked the pancakes and now was out grocery shopping with Taylor, Teddy froze and eye'd his Mom and Dad. "What about my surprise?"

Phoebe gasped "A surprise?" she asked both of them puzzled, Christian chuckled and plated up the breakfast, sneaking a glance at his wife who just giggled in response.

"Well after your _very_ late breakfast" Christian started, Teddy flushed knowing his dad didn't like it when they sleep too late on the weekends. "We're going down town to my company's new venue, The Dragon Club"

Ana smiled at grabbed the chocolate sauce form the presses. "And we're going to celebrate your birthday in style!"

"A Party?" Teddy asked excitedly practically bouncing in the stool "But we never have parties!"

Christian frowned at his son confused "What do you mean, we had everyone over at Christmas for a party"

Teddy rolled his eyes at his dad "But that was here, we never have party's like Uncle Elliot has parties!" he explained as seriously as a child could.

"Yeah" Phoebe agreed with Teddy, Ana giggled. Phoebe once agreed with Teddy that they should move to bikini bottom, not having once watched Spongebob Square Pants but because Teddy said so.

"Uncle Elliot is just a show off" Ana explained pouring the sauce onto the food "He likes to have big parties all the time, we only have big parties for important things"

"Like my birthday?" Teddy asked excitedly his eyes flickering between his parents.

"Just like you're birthday!" Christian cheered pushing over the chocolate covered pancakes.

"It's is going to be the BEST day ever!" Teddy told Phoebe handing her a chocolate covered spoon to share the plate of food.

"Yeah!" Phoebe laughed taking the spoon from her brother and sucking it into her mouth happily.

* * *

Ava rushed over and hugged Teddy hard, her glasses falling down her nose as she did, Lucius was close behind grinning at his best friend. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Teddy choked out, "_Can't breath_" and his favorite cousin let him go with a flushed face and a laugh, Lucius stepped over and punched his shoulder. "Hey mate" Teddy grinned, "Isn't this great, Dad really surprised me this time"

"Yeah it's awesome!" Lucius grinned "Is this you're present?" he asked eyeing the brightly lit room, catching sight of some face painters and lots of sweets.

Teddy shook his head, Ava's jaw dropped "You got something else too?" she asked shocked "I only got a phone for my last birthday!" she pointed out confused. "This is amazing already!"

"What you get?" Lucius asked as some of their other friends started to arrive.

"Scuba diving lessons" Teddy explained excitedly.

"Wow" Lucius and Ava murmured together shocked and impressed.

It wasn't long until most of the guest was there and the children gave Teddy his presents, he opened them all quickly and thanked everyone politely. After a few hours the children tired out the wife range of games and ate a lot of sweets and birthday cake the acrobatic entertainers arrived the children all watched in awe, refueling their energy.

* * *

Christian and Ana stood back from the gang of youths as they cheered and played around the room. Ana stood in front of her husband with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you think he's having fun?" Ana asked worriedly as Teddy ran away from his best friend Lucius moodily and towards Ava, Phoebe and the other giggling girls.

Christian chuckled as he watch Teddy drag Ava away from her friends to join him and Lucius to no doubt make some mischief. "Oh he looks like he is," he grinned bending to plant a soft kiss on his wife's neck. "Are you?"

Ana was starting to feel the effects of her sexual frustration within her from Christian's little touches and kisses and flushed "Yes" she breathed out, as Christian's breath floated across her skin, even after all these years he still had the same effect on her.

"_Ana_" Kate's voice broke the couples spell, Ana looked up and smiled at her best friend "There you are," Kate smiled bright, glancing at Christian with a grin. "This is brilliant, the kids are having a brilliant time!"

Christian smirked "Well we thought we'd give Teddy one last party before he gets too old for them" Elliot appeared and patted his younger brother's shoulder in greeting.

"Twelve already," Elliot mused glancing around the room at all the kids from their children's private middle school. "Time flies doesn't it?"

"He'll be off to University next" Kate laughed, glancing over at her own daughter who was close to Teddy's age.

Ana paled "Don't say that Kate, he's still my little Teddy bear" Christian chuckled glancing over at his son proud.

"He'll always be our little Teddy Bear, babe" he murmured.

* * *

_**Please Review :)**_


End file.
